Scandals
by angellovercriss
Summary: (M)Blaine y Sam habían ido a Scandals a pasar una noche de viernes perfecta, bailar un poco, a lo mejor conseguir un rollo para Blaine pero sobre todo beber. Después de pedir unas bebidas Sam cogió a Blaine de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, el lugar solo ponía música electrónica esa noche Sam se estuvo riendo mientras bailaba como un strippear por entre las piernas...


Sam y Blaine van a Scandals, se emborrachan y acaban en la misma cama.

Blaine y Sam habían ido a Scandals a pasar una noche de viernes perfecta, bailar un poco, a lo mejor conseguir un rollo para Blaine pero sobre todo beber. Después de pedir unas bebidas Sam cogió a Blaine de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, el lugar solo ponía música electrónica esa noche. Sam se estuvo riendo mientras bailaba como un strippear por entre las piernas de Blaine, Blaine no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera haciendo eso, pero estaba bien. Realmente bien. Blaine se dejó soltar y alzó sus brazos y bailó al ritmo de la música y al ritmo de 'White chocolate'. De repente Sam apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y todo el peso de su cabeza recaía sobre el pequeño. Blaine besó a Sam en la mejilla.

-Te echo de menos Kurt- Le susurró al oído lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz sobresaliera sobre la música.

-¿Eh? Tío, soy Sam…- Sam apartó su cara rápidamente, sabía que había estado tonteando con Blaine pero era por la emoción del momento y para animarle.

-¿Sam?- Aspiró y grito -¡UUuUUuH!- Blaine volvió a bailar sin pensar demasiado qué ocurriría después, solo ahora, con Sam su mejor amigo, en un bar gay, bailando tan pegados. Pero incluso ahora se acordaba de Kurt.

Después de que Sam insistiera a Blaine tras las octava copa que dejara de beber consiguieron salir del local sin mucho revuelo. Sam colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Blaine y le cogía con el otro brazo de la cintura. Blaine se sujetaba a Sam de la cintura y con la cara en sus abdominales, tropezando en sus pasos, por eso se sujetaba a Kurt.

-Kurt te amo… perdón por engañarte- Empezaba a llorar de nuevo y Sam solo pensaba en dejarlo en el asiento de detrás de su coche y llevarlo a casa de una vez por todas.

-Vaaale- Respondió Sam. Blaine le tocó el culo a Sam/Kurt. Sam sonrió.

-Vale, ahora te vas a acostar y te vas a dormir, mañana hablamos- Le dijo Sam 'tirando' a Blaine sobre la cama, Blaine se colocó las manos sobre los ojos y la frente y se empezó a reír.

-NOoooo Nooonoonooono No te vayas por favor, duerme conmigo- Blaine hizo pucheros y puso carita de cachorrito, de cachorrito borracho.

-Vale, pero primero di cómo me llamo- Sam señaló a Blaine mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Te llamas…- Blaine tenía que concentrarse y jugar bien sus cartas si quería aprovechar la noche -Sam ¡SAMMMMM! SAAAAAAAAM! ¡SSSSSSSSSSSAM!- Dijo de muchas formas, el rubio río y le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-Baja la voz, vas a despertar a todo el mundo-

-Vale Sam-

Cuando Sam apareció en la habitación después de quitarse la ropa y quedarse en bóxers Blaine estaba tumbado boca abajo completamente desnudo. Vale, eso era sorprendente. Habían dormido juntos muchas veces pero Blaine siempre llevaba pijama, era Sam el que casi nunca lo llevaba. Pero Blaine estaba borracho y no sabía muy bien lo que hacía ¿O sí? Se detuvo un momento y lo inspeccionó de pies a cabezas. Se paró entre las piernas y la espalda y vio ese culo, el culo de Blaine. No estaba bien. Se acercó a la cama, abrió la sábana y consiguió meter a Blaine debajo de ella sin tocarle donde no debía, o no. Bueno…

Eran las 5 y media de la mañana para cuando Sam abrió los ojos y sentía un pecho presionándose sobre el suyo y una polla erecta pinchándole en la pierna izquierda.

-Mmmm- Fue lo único que consiguió decir, el también estaba erecto, era un tío al fin y al cabo… era un tío OH DIOS ERA BLAINE -Bla-bla-blaine- Consiguió decir antes de que Blaine le cogiera por las muñecas y las presionará contra la cama y colocara su boca sobre la de Sam.

-Mmm Kurt, te he echado mucho de menos- Vale perfecto. Sam tenía los ojos superabiertos y conseguía ver a Blaine con los ojos cerrados y el pelo hecho un desastre sobre él, besándole. Después de un rato cerró los ojos y consiguió liberar una mano y dio una palmada en el culo de Blaine. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Blaine empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo sobre el rubio ya erectísimo. Blaine pensaba que Sam era Kurt, a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada y todo estaría bien, o eso pensaba Sam. Blaine dejó de besar a Sam y deslizó su lengua sobre su cuello, su pecho, sus abdominales y con los dientes le quitó el bóxer dejando aparecer la polla de Sam como una flor que crece en primavera pero en cámara rápida. Sin pensarlo Sam le cogió del pelo y presionó sus garras sobre el moreno. Blaine abrió la boca y se tragó toda la polla de Sam, entera. Sam arqueó su cuerpo al contacto y gritó un poco.

-Blaine… Blaine no soy… oh oh oh sí sí… sí lo soy- Sentía sus labios en la cabeza de su polla, su lengua lamiéndole el falo como un helado y tragándose sus depilados huevos y relamiéndose. Oh sí, ser Kurt por una noche era lo mejor del mundo.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó con su cuerpo desnudo colocándose al lado de Sam, mirándole a la cara, a los ojos.

-Creo que sí- ¿Creo? -Definitivamente SÍ- Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, consiguió dar la vuelta a Blaine y empezó a follárselo como un animal, como los perros, como los caballos, como un animal, que es lo que era Sam en ese momento, tenía toda la sangre acumulada en la polla como para que algo le llegara al cerebro. Blaine cerraba los ojos del placer e intentado que su cabeza no se golpeara con la pared, se lamía los labios e incrustaba sus dedos en la cama. Sam lo hacía taaan bien, sentir su pene dentro de él le hacía sentirse tan bien, era como un alivio, después de meses sin sexo y matándose a masturbarse pensando en Kurt, a veces en Sam o a veces en Tom Hardy esto era un alivio. Quería que se convirtieran en uno.

-¿Recuerdas al-algo de ayer?- Preguntó Sam cogiendo su billetera y colocándola en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Puff realmente no- 'Menos mal' -Solo recuerdo que te confundí en Scandals con Kurt, ya sabes, los recuerdos y…-

-Sí sí, no hace falta que digas más, está bien- Dijo Sam peinándose un poco y listo para irse. -Ya hablamos ¿Vale?- Preguntó una vez que estaba en la puerta. Blaine asintió -Ayer lo pasé muy bien, hay que repetirlo-

Sam se fue de casa con una sonrisa en la cara y deseando que Blaine le confundiera más con Kurt y que la próxima vez demostrara que no solo era pasivo.

-No veo la hora- Murmuró Blaine con la cabeza pegada a la puerta y con recuerdos de anoche que solo tenían un nombre 'Sam Evans'


End file.
